


Difficult Night

by xfayfay72x



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, FTM, M/M, Sniperscout - Freeform, Speeding Bullet (Team Fortress 2), This is trash, Trans Scout, also sniper calling scout love is my kink, i live for trans scout, im sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfayfay72x/pseuds/xfayfay72x
Summary: Sniper helps Scout with the struggles of being trans





	Difficult Night

Sniper’s understanding turned to worry as the time went on. Scout was supposed to come by his camper at 5pm, but it was nearly 8pm. Scout was never the type of person to be late, especially when it came to Sniper. So, naturally, Sniper decided to head up to the base to make sure everything was alright. 

Sniper began the long walk back up to the base, lost in thought. He was worried. Something must be really wrong with him. He seemed fine at work, nothing out of the ordinary. Sniper kept racking his brain for ideas of what could possibly be wrong, but he couldn't come up with anything. 

Sniper finally reached the back door, opening it and stepping inside. Thankfully, there was no one inside the kitchen. Sniper was tired of having to half-assed explain why him and Scout spent so much time together. He peered around the hallway, making sure no one was coming and walked over to Scouts room. 

Sniper took a breath and knocked on the door. Three sharp knocks. Silence. “Scout?” Sniper called. There was silence for a moment before Sniper heard a groan. “Scout, i’m coming in,” Sniper declared. No response. He sighed and opened the door. 

The lights were off but the room was illuminated by the sunset outside. Sniper looked over at Scout's bed, seeing a lump of blankets. He walked over and sat beside Scout. 

Sniper was quiet for a moment. “Scout?” He asked, softly. 

There was another groan from the pile of blankets. 

“Are you okay?” Sniper asked. 

Nothing. Then, “No,” A pause, “I'm dying,” 

“What's wrong?” Sniper asked. 

“I'm bleeding,” Scout whined. 

Sniper nodded, though Scout couldn't see. Scout being transgender was a struggle for both of them, and there were days when Scout would just curl up in a ball and want to hide from the world. Sniper wouldn't let that happen though. He knew Scout wouldn't want to deal with this alone. 

Sniper slowly began peeling away layers of blankets until he could see Scout’s tear streaked face. Scout glanced at him before turning away again. “Don't look at me,” He mumbled. 

“Are you okay?” Sniper asked. 

Scout shook his head. “It hurts, Sniper, it really hurts,” It wasn't until then that Sniper noticed how Scout was holding his stomach. 

“Don't you have medicine?” Sniper asked. 

Scout shook his head. “I used it all last month,” He explained. 

Sniper nodded. “You could probably get some more from Medic,” He suggested. 

Scout sighed, “Yeah, but...it's just...it's awkward,” He mumbled. 

“I'll come with you,” Sniper offered. 

Scout looked at him finally. He nodded. “Okay, sure,” He said. 

Sniper nodded and Scout pulled himself up. Sniper offered him a warm smile and Scout flushed. They both leaned in for a quick kiss before they headed off to see Medic. 

Other than Sniper, Medic was the only person who knew about Scout. And he wouldn't have known if he didn't have too, but he was the doctor after all and he had to make sure the team was in good shape and that required physicals, which lead to him finding out. Scout had threaten to beat him slowly to death if he told anyone. Medic never would though. He did actually care about Scout. 

Scout and Sniper entered the medbay. Medic was sat at a desk, doing some paperwork. He glanced behind him, at the sound of footsteps. “Ah, Scout, Sniper, come in, have a seat.” Medic said. 

Scout awkwardly shuffled to the examine table and sat on it. He was hunched over, arms still crossed over his chest. 

“What seems to be the problem?” Medic asked. 

Scout glanced at Sniper, before looking back down at the floor. “I, um, need pain medicine,” Scout said. 

“For what?” Medic said, writing something down on a clipboard. Scout mumbled a reply neither Medic nor Sniper could hear. “Hm?” Medic asked. 

“For, uh, menstrual pains,” Scout mumbled, barely audible. 

“Ah, alright, no problem,” Medic said, scribbling something on a paper. He walked over to a supply cabinet, digging through until he found the right thing. He cleared his throat before beginning again, “Do you, ah, have all the products that you'll need?” 

Scout glared at him. “I got tampons, dumbass,” 

Sniper snorted, trying his best to cover his laughs. Medic glared at Scout, “Alright, if that's all you need then be in your way,” He said, throwing the bottle of medicine at Scout. 

He caught it, of course, and nodded. “Thanks, Medic,” He mumbled.

“Mhm,” Medic said. 

Sniper led Scout out of the medbay and back to his room. Scout quickly took the medicine with some water he had beside his bed. 

Sniper laughed. “I can't believe you said that to him,” 

Scout half heartedly smiled. “Well I mean, it was a stupid question,” 

Scout got back under most of the covers and laid there in agony. “It'll take a bit to kick in, but for now, you should take off your binder,” Sniper suggested. 

“No. Nononononono.” Scout said quickly. 

“Scout, how long have you had it on?” Sniper asked, knowing full well he's had it on since work this morning. 

“Like, all day. So….about 12 hours,” Scout mumbled. 

“Scout, love, you know that's not good for you,” Sniper pointed out. 

Scout frowned. “But, I…” He stuttered, voice trailing off. 

Sniper pulled Scout in for a hug. “Don't worry, love, it's just me here, and I still think you're beautiful,” Sniper whispered. 

Tears welled up in Scout's eyes. “Okay,” He mumbled, nodding. He pulled his shirt off, his binder underneath. Scout took a deep breath and began to pull it off. 

Sniper wasn't sure what to do but he saw Scout struggling to get out of binder on his own, so Sniper offered a hand. With the two of them, Scout got out just fine. However, he was left exposed and embarrassingly fast pulled his shirt back on, face burning. Sniper half grinned at him, making Scout’s face redden more. 

Scout pulled Sniper in for a another kiss, in which he gladly accepted. The pain was starting to wash away and Scout could finally feel alive again. Although he was uncomfortable without his binder, he still felt much better. 

After a moment, Scout broke away and just rested his head on Snipers shoulder. He yawned. 

“Tired?” Sniper asked. Scout nodded. “Let's go to bed then,” Sniper suggested. 

“Are you sure?” Scout asked. He figured that it was still early and Sniper usually stayed up much later than this. 

Sniper nodded, “Mhm, i'm sure you're exhausted and could probably use the sleep.” 

“You'll stay?” Scout asked, not wanting to be alone. 

Sniper chuckled. “Of course,” He reassured. 

“Okay,” Scout said, laying back in bed. Scout and Sniper faced each other in the darkness. Sniper ran his fingers through Scouts short, soft hair, ruffling it and playing with it while the other hand was wrapped around his body. One of Scout’s arms were lazily draped over Sniper and one was simply held close to his body. 

Sniper placed a kiss on Scouts forehead. “Goodnight,” He mumbled into the darkness, but Scout was already asleep.


End file.
